Schicksalsbande
by ithildin-nin
Summary: Was wäre wenn-Geschichte mit allen Charas, aber hauptsächlich mit Kamui und Subaru(und einem erfundenen Chara...)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Selbstverständlich gehören alle Charakter dieser Story nieman andrem als CLAMP  
  
  
  
Schicksalsbande  
  
"Ein neuer Spieler ist aufgetaucht. Er ist sehr mächtig. Aber was ist er, Siegel oder Bote? Sag es mir, Kakyo!" sagte Fuuma. Schon wurde er in Kakyos Traumvision gesogen. "Es IST ein neuer Spieler aufgetaucht. Doch auch ich vermag ihn nicht zu sehen." Antwortete ihm der Erddrachen-Traumseher. "Aber sei gewarnt, seine Anwesenheit vervielfacht die Zukunftsmöglichkeiten. Er unterbricht den Lauf des Schicksals." Der Anführer der Erddrachen grinste jedoch nur und verließ die Traumsphäre. "Keine Angst, Kakyo, ich werde diese Störung einfach beseitigen!" dachte Fuuma.  
  
Auf den Straßen Tokyos hob eine in einem schwarzen Mantel verborgene Gestalt den Kopf. Sie war relativ klein und selbst der Mantel konnte die Zierlichkeit der Körperformen nur schlecht verbergen. Dann ging sie weiter, unbeirrt, Richtung Tokyo Tower.  
  
"Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich und dein Schoßtier hier." erklärte der Erddrachen-Kamui Satsuki. "Finde die Person, die unserem Traumseher widersteht!" Das anfängliche Desinteresse in Satsukis Blick wich der Neugier. "Endlich eine Aufgabe, die interessant zu werden verspricht!" dachte sie bei sich. Zu Fuuma sagte sie lediglich: "Betrachte es als erledigt." Dieser nickte ausdruckslos und verließ den Raum. "Also dann, amüsieren wir uns ein bisschen, Beast."  
  
Es war erst früher Vormittag, als er die neue Schülerin zu ihrem Klassenzimmer geleitete. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei wie er sie verstohlen von der Seite musterte. Sie war mehr als drei Köpfe kleiner als er, was selbst für ein Mädchen recht klein war(zumindest in dem Alter). Kurze, gerade Nase, eigensinniges Kinn, edel geformte Wangenknochen. Und Augen wie tiefblaue Seen. Ja, dieses Mädchen würde MIT SICHERHEIT einige Herzen brechen. Ihr Haar war tief schwarz, mit einem leicht bläulichen Schimmern darin und fiel ihr bis zu den Hüften herab. Normalerweise würde er sie jetzt mit Fragen bestürmen, woher sie kam, wo sie lebte und so weiter. Aber ein Blick in ihre Augen hatte seine Zunge gelähmt. "Diese Augen sind wirklich einmalig. Ich wette sie kann darin alles ausdrücken, was man überhaupt ausdrücken kann, jedes Gefühl." Das Mädchen neben ihm bewegte sich mit natürlicher Grazie und der Anmut einer Tänzerin. Aber auch ein eigensinniger Stolz war ihrer Haltung zu eigen. "Irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor. Das habe ich vorhin auch schon gedacht. Beinahe hätte ich sie mit jemandem verwechselt, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern mit wem." dachte Keeichi angestrengt. Da unterbrach ihn die stille Schönheit neben ihm, indem sie plötzlich das Schweigen brach. "Der Campus ist wirklich sehr groß. Wie lange dauert es denn, bis man sich nicht mehr darin verläuft?" fragte sie ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. "Ähh.Ja, also, also." stammelte er überrascht. "Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen, Keiichi!" rief er sich geistig selbst zur Ordnung. Sie wartete immer noch höflich lächelnd auf eine Antwort. "Solange dauert das gar nicht. Auch wenn jeder Neue anfangs befürchtet für den Rest seines Lebens Kompaß und Karte zu brauchen." Brachte er schließlich raus. Sie nickte. "Ähm, ich fürchte, ich habe deinen Namen vorhin nicht richtig mitgekriegt." stotterte er weiter. Wieder schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, bevor sie sagte: "Du kannst ihn nicht wissen, denn wir wurden uns nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Yuzuki Nigami. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen." Höflich verbeugte sie sich kurz. "Ich bin Seiichi Segawa. Ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin auch dein Klassensprecher." Stellte er sich ebenfalss höflich verbeugend vor. "Und hier sind wir dann auch schon. Willkommen in der Clamp Academy!"  
  
  
  
Rastlos flog Fuuma über die Stadt. Der neue Spieler beunruhigte ihn. Er konnte ihn nicht einordnen. War er ein Gegner oder Verbündeter? Schließlich beschloß er sich ein wenig zu amüsieren. Was bedeutete, dass er ein wenig mit seinem Zwillingsstern und den Siegeln spielen würde. Dafür musste er sich nur lange genug in der Nähe des Clamp Campus aufhalten, wie er von Satsuki wußte.  
  
  
  
"Prinzessin Hinoto ist beunruhigt. Sie spürt die Präsenz einer mächtigen Person hier in Tokyo, aber kann sie nicht sehen." sagte Arashi zu Sorata. "Wir wissen ja, dass der Erddrachen-Traumseher Störungen verursacht." Sie nickte. "Wir sollten trotzdem auf der Hut sein. Kamui ist immer noch sehr geschwächt von seiner letzten Begegnung mit dem anderen Kamui." Fügte der Mönch aus dem Kouya hinzu. "Sumeragi-san ist bei ihm." "Dann ist ja gut. Subaru wird nicht zulassen, dass Kamui verletzt wird." 


	2. Autoren Mitteilung

Ich habe die Geschichte auf Englisch fortgesetzt, ihr findet sie unter "Bonds of Destiny".  
  
Solltet ihr kein oder nur schlecht Englisch können und wirklich Interesse daran haben, die Fortsetzung zu lesen, teilt mir das bitte in einem Review mit oder schreibt eine e-mail an folgende Adresse: 02-DarkMinds@gmx.de. Dann werde ich mir die Arbeit machen und die restlichen Kapitel wieder ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: X-1999 gehört nicht mir, sondern den wundervollen Damen von CLAMP.  
  
  
  
Schicksalsbande: Kapitel 2  
  
Subaru saß an einem Steintisch im Park des Clamp Campuses. Er wartete auf Kamui, den auserwählten Anführer der Himmelsdrachen.  
  
Sein Gesicht war(wie immer)ausdruckslos. Seine Augen jedoch, die wie zwei Smaragde in seinem Gesicht leuchteten, waren das genaue Gegenteil davon. Sie beherbergten sehr tiefe Gefühle, tief in seiner Seele verborgen oder verschlossen, einige alt, einige neu.  
  
Er wusste, dass Kamui hier auf dem Clamp Campus sicher war, aber er wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war.  
  
Als er hinter sich ein leises Geräusch wahrnahm, drehte er sich um, in der Erwartung es sei Kamui.  
  
Der es jedoch nicht wahr. Direkt hinter ihm stand ein junges Mädchen, ungefähr im selben Alter wie Kamui.  
  
"Seltsam, sie sieht genauso aus wie." dachte Subaru.  
  
"Oh, das tut mir schrecklich leid! Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken! Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören! Ich gehe jetzt, damit Sie in Ruhe weiterlernen können." Sagte das Mädchen mit leiser, doch einnehmender Stimme, die ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
  
Er beging den schweren Fehler, ihr in die Augen zu sehen und war sofort verloren.  
  
Durch jene wunderschönen blauen Augen, die so tief wie der Weltraum waren, konnte er direkt bis in ihre Seele blicken.  
  
Und was er erblickte, ließ ihn vor Erstaunen keuchen. Macht wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, ruhte dort, unsichtbar für jeden, bis sie gebraucht wurde.  
  
Diese Macht erinnerte ihn an jemanden, ebenso wie diese strahlenden Augen es taten. Als ihm bewusst wurde an wen sie ihn erinnerte, keuchte er erneut, diesmal aus Ungläubigkeit.  
  
  
  
"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte ihn das Mädchen besorgt. Der junge Mann vor ihr war auf einmal bleicher als der Tod. "Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"  
  
Langsam schüttelte der Mann seinen Kopf. "Nein, danke. Ich war lediglich etwas überrascht, da du einem Freund von mir sehr ähnlich siehst. Das war alles."  
  
Subaru beeilte sich damit, seinen Schock hinter seinem undurchdringlichsten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.  
  
Dann entschloss er sich etwas mehr über das Mädchen zu erfahren, dass Kamui so verblüffend ähnlich sah. Daher fragte er: "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich schon hier gesehen zu haben. Bist du neu auf dem Campus?"  
  
"Ja, ich gehe erst seit heute auf die Clamp Academy. Sieht so aus als hätte ich es allerdings schon geschafft mich hier zu verlaufen. Sie könnten nicht zufälligerweise ein Gentleman sein und mich zur Eingangshalle zurückbringen, oder?" sagte sie mit einem kleinen, aber außergewöhnlich gewinnenden Lächeln.  
  
Er konnte sie nur sprachlos anstarren. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und dachte sich: "Wieso eigentlich nicht? Es wird mir nicht schaden und Kamui wird ohnehin frühestens in einer halben Stunde hier sein."  
  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Es ist zwar ein wenig unhöflich, aber mich würde dein Name sehr interessieren."  
  
Sie lachte ein weiteres dieser unglaublich charmanten Lächeln und antwortete: "Es wäre unhöflich mich nicht zu fragen. Mein Name ist Yuzuki Nigami."  
  
Subaru ertappte sich dabei wie er zurücklächelte und es war kein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Irgendetwas an dem Mädchen faszinierte ihn und linderte den Schmerz in seinem Herzen.  
  
"Ich bin erfreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Nigami-san. Ich bin Subaru Sumeragi."  
  
Yuzuki sah sich den gutaussehenden Mann genauer an. Neben seinem Lächeln verblasste selbst die Sonne.  
  
"Bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Yuzuki. Ich fühle mich unwohl, wenn man mich mit Nigami-san anspricht. Sie sind hier Student, nicht wahr, Sumeragi-san?"  
  
Subaru genoss diese kleine Unterhaltung sehr. Irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an. Sein Leben sollte immer so sein wie jetzt. Er sollte immer so mit diesem schönen Mädchen sprechen können.  
  
"Ja, ich gehe zur Clamp Universität. Aber bitte, hör auf mich Sumeragi-san zu nennen. Ich mag das auch nicht allzu sehr." Bat er sie.  
  
Ein spitzbübischer Funke schlich sich in ihre Augen. "Wie soll ich Sie dann nennen?"  
  
"Versuch es mit Subaru. Das ist immerhin der Name, den meine Eltern als passend erachteten, Yuzuki-san." Entgegnete er amüsiert.  
  
"In Ordnung, dann also Subaru. Wären Sie sehr schockiert, wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass ich ihre Augen mag? Sie sind von so einem atemberaubenden smaragdgrün." Bemerkte Yuzuki.  
  
Diese Bemerkung erwischte ihn wirklich unvorbereitet. Er konnte sie lediglich hilflos anstarren. Für mehr als ein paar Sekunden sprachlos, war er SEHR unsicher, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Dann ließ er seine kontrollierte Distanziertheit fallen und antwortete wie der unschuldige, offenherzige Junge, der er einst gewesen war. "Ich werde nicht schockiert sein, wenn es dich nicht beleidigt, dass ich dir sagen muss, dass deine Augen eine der schönsten sind, die ich je gesehen habe."  
  
Er fühlte sich so sorglos, so erleichtert, als hätte jemand einen Schatten von seiner Seele genommen. "Wie macht sie das nur? Wie kann sie mich in die Person zurückverwandeln, die ich vor langer Zeit einmal gewesen bin? Wie kann mich eine einzelne Person die letzten neun Jahre vergessen machen?"  
  
Beide lachten vergnügt in sich hinein.  
  
Als sie wenige Minuten später die Eingangshalle erreichten, fühlte sich Subaru ziemlich unglücklich. Yuzuki lächelte ein letztes Mal und dankte ihm für seine Hilfe. Dann war sie fort und ließ einen verwirrten Subaru zurück.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Also, ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt. Da dies meine erste X- fanfiction ist, wäre ich über Kritik sehr dankbar, solange sie konstruktiv ist.  
  
Ich werde mich bemühen bis zum Wochenende noch ein paar weitere Kapitel zu übersetzen. Der Rest(bis Kapitel 8)folgt dann in den Weihnachtsferien. 


End file.
